Don't Worry
by amebba
Summary: Nem de longe ele cogitava a idéia de ouvir músicas, mais foi uma música que o salvou da escuridão. - ONESHOT -


**Don't Worry**

_Nem de longe ele cogitava a idéia de ouvir músicas, mais foi uma música que o salvou da escuridão._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Único**

- Draco – começou Dumbledore com sua voz serena, observando o garoto loiro sentado a sua frente que mantinha a cabeça erguida encarando o diretor no olhos. – sei que ultimamente sua vida não tem sido um mar de rosas, ainda mais com os acontecimentos recentes, sei que seu pai foi preso por ser Comensal da Morte, sei que Voldemort está te usando. Sei que se você não fizer o que ele manda, ele matará a única pessoa que ainda está com você...

- Ele não vai chegar perto de minha mãe. – rosnou Draco. – Eu não permitirei.

- Muito corajoso de sua parte, Draco. E admito foi a reação que imaginei que tivesse. – Dumbledore sorriu para o garoto, o sorriso bondoso que costumava dar à seus alunos mais dignos. O garoto porém continuou impássivel, seu olhar enigmatico começava a intrigar Dumbledore. – Você é um bom garoto Draco, e se tomar o caminho certo com certeza se tornará um bom homem.

Draco desdenhou com um risadinha cínica e disse ao diretor:

- Você está me confundindo com o Potter, Dumbledore.

- Talvez esteja, pois, você e _Harry_ são iguais ao meu ver. – disse Dumbledore, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Então, já está na hora de aumentar o grau desses seus óculos... velho. – disse Draco, levantando uma sombrancelha, deixando seu ar sarcástico maior ainda.

- Não posso negar que sou velho. Mais posso lhe garantir que meus óculos estão perfeitamente bem. – comentou Dumbledore, calmamente.

Draco estava ficando realmente irritado, tudo o que ele dizia para provocar Dumbledore, era respondido com bondade e idiotice. Afinal, o que aquele velho queria com ele? Com certeza não o chamara ali para ter uma conversa amigavel, sobre o futuro de Draco.

- Afinal, o que você quer comigo? Me dizer o quando você acha que sou parecido com seu querido Potter, ou me contar que suas lentes estão ótimas? – perguntou Draco, se largando ainda mais na cadeira. – Porque se for sobre isso, eu vou embora. Tenho mais o que fazer.

- Eu estava tentando adiar o motivo da conversa, pois não é um dos melhores. Mas seja como quiser, vou logo lhe contar.

- Obrigado.

- Pois bem, - começou Dumbledore, curvando seu corpo para frente, observando Draco ainda mais profundamente. – acabei de receber uma coruja do ministério dizendo que...

Dumbledore foi interrompido por alguém que batia à porta. Draco bufou.

- Entre. – disse Dumbledore indiferente.

Draco imediatamente se virou para a porta, e viu uma garota abrindo a porta. Não a reconheceu de imediato, pois a sala estava um tanto escura. Quando ela se aproximou da mesa de Dumbledore, olhando o professor e Draco várias vezes, ele viu seus cabelos ruivos. Devia ser mais uma Weasley... Observou-a dos pés a cabeça, parando gulosamente em suas pernas, que o curvo uniforme deixava a mostra.

- O senhor mandou me chamarem? – disse ela timidamente. – Se estiver ocupado volto mais tarde.

- Não precisa, já estou acabando com o Sr. Malfoy, se quiser ficar. – apontou para uma poltrona mais afastada. – Se Draco permitir é claro.

O garoto deu de ombros, e murmurrou um palavrão que Dumbledore não ouviu, mais Ginny fez uma careta.

- Ótimo, sente-se então. – disse Dumbledore animado, e voltou-se para Draco. – Como lhe dizia, hoje de manhã recebi uma coruja do ministério dizendo que... que seu pai foi morto por um dementador, quando tentou escapar de Askaban.

O cérebro de Draco demorou um momento para processar o que acabara de ouvir, o garoto simplesmente arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, mais sua voz estava parada em sua garganta junto com aquele nó que começava a incomoda-ló. A garota sentada no canto da sala, levou a mão à seus lábios e olhou para Draco, sentindo a dor que ele sentia naquele momento.

- Eu lhe disse que não era uma das melhores, mas ainda tem mais uma coisa. Se preferir não ouvir vou entender. – disse Dumbledore, olhando para Draco quase suplicante.

O loiro levantou os olhos para Dumbledore e murmurrou roucamente:

- Diga uma vez.

- No fim da carta, dizia que Voldemort havia invadido a Mansão Malfoy... – Draco levantou-se de um pulo e vendo que Dumbledore não prosseguia ele gritou:

- O QUE ELE FEZ?

- Draco, por favor se acalme.

- DIGA LOGO, SEU VELHO! ACONTECEU ALGO COM A MINHA MÃE? – o garoto estava quase sacando sua varinha.

- O corpo dela ainda não foi encontrado. – disse Dumbledore simplesmente, preferiu acabar com aquilo logo.

O garoto perdeu o chão, não podia ter acontecido. Não quando ele jurou protege-lá. Sua mãe não podia ter morrido. Era sua culpa. Ele estava na escola, se divertindo com seus amigos enquando ela estava correndo perigo sozinha em casa. Ele devia estar com ela. ERA SUA CULPA!

Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, olhando para o chão. Virou de costas para o diretor e agarrou a cadeira pelos braços, jogando-a no chão com força fazendo a garota ruiva gritar. A lágrima que estava presa dentro dele por tanto tempo, finalmente caiu. Dumbledore apenas o observava.

O garoto saiu pela porta, fechando-a com um chute e desceu as escadas tropeçando, limpando os olhos marejados nas mangas da capa comprida que usava. Quando chegou ao fim da escada, sentou-se no corredor, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava sozinho, estava sozinho naquele corredor, estava sozinho na escola, se voltasse para casa estaria sozinho. Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer logo agora?  
Não tinha mais vergonha, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto. Não reprimia seus soluços, seu peito doía tão profundamente, que as maldições _Crucio_ que tinha levado de seu pai a tempos atrás, pareciam não ser nada.

Ele não chorava por seu pai, queria vê-lo morto. Quem o ouvisse dizer isso pensaria que ele era um monstro. Mais monstro mesmo era o Lucius, não o considerava seu pai. Eram diferentes, estavam em mundos diferentes, mas não podia negar que tudo o que ele era agora, era por culpa de seu pai. Todo o ódio impregnado em suas veias foram plantados por ele. Agora não tinha mais Lucius para torturá-lo quando se negasse a servir Voldemort. Só que também não tinha mais sua mãe, para chorar depois de cada noite de torturas, para dormir o abraçando até que a dor passase.

Se sua mãe não estivesse morta eles poderiam recomeçar a vida, ela poderia encontrar alguém que a merecesse, pois ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, Draco poderia até pensar em ser feliz. Mas a felicidade não fazia parte de sua vida, não se lembrava de um momento sequer em que estivesse plenamente feliz.

O garoto ficou sentado ali, sentindo o mármore frio em que suas costas se apoiavam. Seu corpo estava tão frio quando o mármore, sua pele também estava tão branca quando. Era tão patetico e insignificante que se passasem por ali não veriam, e se o vissem o confuriam com um fantasma.

O tempo foi passando e Draco continuava ali, sentado no chão frio. Não sentia mais seu corpo, só sabia que estava vivo porque ainda pensava em sua mãe. Ainda lembrava dos momentos bons em que teve com ela, bons até seu pai aparecerer.

Sentiu algo quente pousar sobre seu ombro, quase instantaneamente uma onda de calor percorreu todo o seu corpo. Quem era? Se perguntou o garoto loiro sem forças para levantar a cabeça.

- Malfoy...

Alguém sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. Não era, como ele imaginava, Dumbledore para dar piores notícias. A voz era feminina, parecia com a de sua mãe. Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e viu a garota ruiva, era mesmo a Weasley? Só sabia que não era sua mãe pois...

- Ela está morta. – disse Draco, dando voz a seus pensamentos. – Está... morta.

- Vamos Malfoy, levante-se. – disse a garota, timidamente. – Você está gelado, vamos a Ala Hospitalar.

Porque a voz dela lembrava tanto a de sua mãe? Será que ela não percebia que só estava piorando as coisas?

- Não, não vou! – sussurrou Draco. – Ela não teve quem a ajudasse na hora da morte... porque eu tenho que ter?

- Porque você diz que ela está morta? – perguntou a garota sentando-se ao seu lado. – O diretor disse que não a encontraram.

- Ela está morta. Eu não estava lá... é minha culpa.

Os olhos do garoto voltaram a queimar, mas ele não iria chorar. Não mais.

- Não foi sua culpa, Draco. – disse a garota, só notando que tinha usado seu o primeiro nome depois de já ter dito.

- Weasley? – chamou Draco.

- Sim?

Então era mesmo a Weasley. Mas não parecia com a garotinha que entrara na frente do Potter a anos atrás dizendo para Draco deixá-lo em paz.

- Você realmente acha que ela não está morta? – perguntou Draco, queria ouvi-lá dizer que não, que sua mãe estava viva, mas ele não tinha mais forças para crêr nisso.

A garota levantou a mão hesitante e segurou a de Draco com força, olhou para o rosto do garoto que estava muito vermelho por causa do choro.

- Não tem como eu ter certeza sobre isso. Mas nós temos que pensar pelo lado positivo, mesmo que pareça impossível!

- Isso foi tão grifinório. – disse com um meio sorriso.

- A esperança não pertence somente aos grifinórios, Draco.

O garoto olhou-a e sorriu. Ela estava realmente disposta a ajudá-lo e estava funcionando, talvez sua mãe realmente não estivesse morta.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, com Ginny segurando a mão de Draco e lhe transmitindo segurança, mesmo não verbalmente. Depois de um tempo Draco sentiu a garota se sentando muito próximo a ele, ela passou o braço ao redor de Draco o abraçando pelos ombros, ele deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro dela.

Ouviu-a sussurrar uma melodia próximo ao seu ouvido. Sua voz era doce, estava cantando uma música

- _Don't worry about a thing, 'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright._

Ele nunca tinha ouvido a música, ela dizia exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir. E ela repetia aquele refrão, e a cada vez Draco se sentia melhor, mais forte, pronto para encarar a vida.

- Obrigado, Weasley. – agradeceu com sinceridade, perto do anoitecer.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ownnn. Tadinho do Draco. D:  
Estão vendo? Até os 'valentes', choram e precisam de carinho e de alguém nas horas tristes. D:  
E quem melhor que a Ginny pra 'confortar' o Draco? :D

É isso! Não gosto de reggae, mas essa música é foda, e sabiam que reviews fazem bem a saúde? *O*  
Beijõeees imensos pra quem deixar review ;*


End file.
